Lily y James, el primer beso
by Merodeadora
Summary: One-shot de Lily y James. Es el momento de el primer beso, como el logra conquistarla, muchos sentimientos y pensamientos... Muy romantico. Leanlo!, es corto!, y dejen reviews, please!


hola!.. bueno, espero que les guste el ff... es medio romantico, cursi, no se... me gusto como quedo...

las cosas escritas en_ cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Lily...

* * *

Lily y James, el primer beso

James Potter... arrogante, engreído, egoísta, egocéntrico y todas las demás palabras que comiencen con "ego" que se les puedan ocurrir.

Sobre todo para ella, para Lily Evans. A veces se preguntaba a si misma como hubieran sido los últimos 6 años de su vida si no hubiera conocido a James Potter... mucho mejor, según ella...supongo que mas relajados, si, pero aburridos? sin duda alguna...

No había día (se podría decir hora) en la que James no le preguntara a Lily si quería salir con él... y las respuestas eran siempre las mimas "Piérdete, Potter", "Cállate, estúpido", "Preferiría salir con Snape"... o similares.

James con sus tres mejores amigos formaban el conocido grupo llamado Los Merodeadores. Primero estaban James y Sirius, los peores, los mas creídos de todo Hogwarts... y junto a Remus Lupin, el cual cabía admitir que a Lily y sus amigas les caía bastante bien, a pesar de que dedicaba mucho tiempo a hacer bromas con sus amiguitos, eran los tres chicos mas perseguidos por las chicas en Hogwarts, y si... que eran lindos no lo negaba nadie, ni siquiera la pelirroja... y por ultimo Peter Petigrew, un chico bajito y sin mucho cerebro.

Por que siempre tenia que ser tan dura con el?.. bueno, la respuesta no era muy difícil que digamos.

El la quería, y mucho.. desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que estaba enamorándose de ella... y se lo había hecho notar tantas veces en esos 6 años! Bueno, se lo hizo notar al mejor estilo James Potter, por supuesto, pero no parecía estar dando muy buenos resultados...

La situación del moreno no era muy favorable...Si, siempre que quería estar con una chica, no cabía duda que la conseguía, tenía medio Hogwarts atrás suyo. Pero él la quería a ella... él quería a su pelirroja que tanto lo despreciaba.

Quien hubiera dicho que estos dos iban a terminar tan enamorados?

Quien hubiera imaginado que Lily Evans al fin y al cabo no se podría resistir a los encantos de James Potter?

Todo empezó un día como todos los demás, o al menos eso parecía... porque Lily y James se llevaron adentro suyo el recuerdo de ese día, para siempre...

Lily estaba sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esperando a James, quien la había citado. Ella no sabia para que quería verla el chico... a ella? Seguramente tramaba algo.

Pero últimamente James no era el mismo. Hacia mas de una semana que no jugaba ni una de sus bromas junto a sus amigos... y vaya que eso era extraño en el. Y la pelirroja empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas... no podía evitar ponerse celosa cada vez que veía a James con su novia semanal... celosa, que motivos tenia para ponerse celosa, si a ella no le gustaba Potter... para nada, en absoluto!

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!... me cita sin decirme por qué, y encima no se digna a llegar puntual. No, no, Lily, estúpida tu, que vas donde Potter te dice que vayas!

Justo cuando la chica estaba decidiéndose a irse a la cama, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico alto, moreno, de cabello revuelto, y unos ojos café escondidos tras unas gafas redondas.

Al fin!... ahora dime que quieres Potter, me quiero ir a dormir.

Siéntate, Lily.

_Lily, desde cuando James me dice Lily?- _pensó la pelirroja.

Bueno, te cité aquí porque quería hablar contigo...

Si, lo noté...

Bueno... es que... mira, Lily... yo quería... que sepas...

Deja de balbucear Potter, me haces el favor de ir al grano?

Intenta no ser tan dura, no es fácil lo que voy a decirte...

Me estas asustando.

Tranquila, no hay por que asustarse, creo... bueno, en fin, mira Lily, sabes que siempre ando molestándote, y que te he hecho la vida imposible estos últimos tres años... y yo...

_Hasta que se dio cuenta!_

Quería pedirte disculpas, y explicarte...

_James Potter pidiendo disculpas! Wow, esto definitivamente no se ve todos lo días!_

Por que soy así contigo...

_Espera, esto comienza a sonar algo cursi... me esta asustando..._

El momento de decirlo todo se acercaba, ya había llegado hasta ahí, y no se iría para atrás ahora, no señor... Sintió como todo su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

Empezaba a tener algo de calor.

_No lo puedo creer!... se puso colorado!... que significa todo esto?_

Mira Lily, desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí algo extraño... y a eso se debe que te pida que salgas con migo todos los días, se que lo hago de una manera muy poco creíble... es decir, de una manera muy arrogante.

_Oh, oh ... esto empieza a sonar... romántico?_

Pero es por que deberas no se como hacer para demostrarte que tu me... me...

_Lo va a decir, lo va a decir!... un momento, porque estoy feliz?_

El chico subió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con unos verde esmeralda, aquellos ojos hermosos que el conocía mejor que nadie, a los cuales había mirado todo el día, todos los días durante los últimos 6 años, sin que su dueña lo notara.

Me gustas mucho, Lily, en serio.

Lily no sabia que decir... se había quedado muda, no podía articular palabra.

James Potter se le había declarado. Y no como cualquier otra de las incontables veces que le había pedido una cita, esto era diferente, su mirada y sus palabras le decían que estaba siendo sincero esta vez, que no importaba ya lo que pensaran los demás, que había dejado de lado su arrogancia para transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Pero que le pasaba a ella con aquel chico que, si bien era muy apuesto, había sido el responsable de que sus últimos 3 años de vida hayan sido los peores? Pero las ultimas dos semana no... habían sido distintas, y en estas, aquél chico se había convertido en otro, un chico mas callado, menos arrogante, y en cierto modo mas dulce... pero que diablos estaba pensando?

Tu silencio ya lo dijo todo... discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo... me voy a dormir – dijo James

No, espera...

Que?

Lily no sabia por que lo había detenido, había sido una especia de... reflejo?

Esos ojos color café, que la miraban profundamente, como si estuvieran entrando a dentro suyo y leyendo todo lo que pensaba.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato... mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada.

Tanto supieron el uno sobre el otro en esos minutos, que ambos sabían que por primera vez en la vida, estaban pensando lo mismo...

James se acerco lentamente a la pelirroja...

Ella se quedo parada justo donde estaba...

El iba lento, muy lento, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco ni apresurado que pudiera provocar que ese momento terminara en una cachetada, insultos y demás... ni quería hacerlo... sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, y quería disfrutar cada segundo...

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer... aunque después de todo se estaba dando cuenta que inconscientemente había estado deseando que esto pasara hace algún tiempo...

Antes que se pudieran dar cuenta y salir cada uno de sus propios pensamientos, estaban a apenas 2 cm de distancia...

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, como para comprobar que estaban pensando lo mismo... y sellaron el momento con un largo y tierno beso.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así... ni por que habían hecho esperar tanto a este momento, solo sabían que este era solo el comienzo de algo grande...

Y sin importar todo lo que vino después, en ese lugar quedará siempre marcado el recuerdo de que Lily Evans y James Potter se amaron hasta el final de sus días...

Fin

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!... dejenme reviews, please!...

byes


End file.
